1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive seat and a method of forming the same, and particularly relates to a method in which a covering member is affixed over a foam cushion body formed in a mold to a predetermined outer configuration of a seat and then both of them are integrally bonded together, and also relates to a resultant seat produced by such method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the seat assembling process, a foaming method using a mold has been adopted to facilitate the formation of a foam cushion body into a predetermined shape. Hitherto, subsequent to such foaming step, a covering member is bonded to the surface of the foam cushion body be means of an adhesive.
However, it has been found as drawback that during the foaming process, a hard layer of a high density is created in the surface of the cushion body because the portion of liquid basic foam material adjacent to the working surface of the mold is not foamed and cured into a hard thin layer in contrast to the foamed soft interior of the cushion body, and as such, a hard undesired touch is felt by an occupant who sits thereupon.
To avoid this drawback, there has been proposed such method wherein a sub pad made of a slab material is laminated upon the upper surface of the cushion body.
However, almost all of the cushion bodies are at their upper surfaces formed in an uneven manner for the purpose of improving the seating touch, which is the cause of difficulty in bonding the flat-plate-like sub pad to the unevenly formed surface of the cushion body. In other words, when a flat sub pad is laminated on such unevenly formed surface of the cushion body and this lamination is covered with a covering member, the sub pad, by reason of its elasticity to recover itself to the original flat shape, is not bonded closely along the uneven upper contour of the cushion body. Consequently, a desired outer configuration of seat can not be formed satisfactorily.